Battle of the Demons
by Fluffy Kitty Oni
Summary: Naraku has revived most of the demons that the IY gang had defeated during their journey throughout Japan. Wait...Sesshomaru in alliance with Naraku? Kagome using Tenseiga? FREAKY!O.O R&R PLZ! First fic, be nice.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM! Okay? Okay.....yeah.......  
  
WOW! To think that I would write something totally stupid and crazy like this! But hey! I was NINE!!! Of course, it's really good considering that I was a nine-year-old. REALLY! Anyhoo, I think you should read and find out! I just came across this while I was searching around the files. I was bored. So now I'm all set and ready to go! READ!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the middle of a large forest rests a giant 1000 year old tree. Beside the tree is an old well. This magical well connects the feudal era with the present.   
  
Under the sacred tree sits 3 humans, a demon, and a half demon.  
  
2 of the humans were female. One wore a green, white, and purple dress with black hair. At her side lay a very large boomerang made from the bone of a demon.  
  
The other girl wore a green and white school uniform with black hair. At her side lay a large yellow backpack. Sticking out of the pack was a bow and arrows. Around her neck was a half finished purple-pink gem.  
  
"Kagome, " spoke the girl with the dress, "I'm fascinated by these new things from your era. Some are very interesting. Like that bicycle of yours (I finally pronounced it right!), and these foods that your era has created. Like this thing called a cheesecake. It's delicious!"  
  
"I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking!" the girl in the green and white clothing, known as Kagome, replied. "I think the only thing Inuyasha is impressed by is those instant noodles."  
  
"Hey! I heard that! It's just the only thing good around here!" the half demon shouted. He wore red clothing, has silver-white hair, amber eyes, white triangular dog ears, fangs, and claws. And around his neck was a magical necklace.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome repeated that phrase several more times before stopping to take a breath.  
  
The necklace around Inuyasha's neck began glowing, and a split-second later, Inuyasha was pulled face first into the ground. Dust swirled around the scene. When the smoke cleared, Inuyasha was out cold, laying face-down in a hole a few inches deep.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with me!" Kagome turned and went back to her conversation with Sango.  
  
"It appears that Inuyasha still hasn't learned his lesson, " the other human said. He wore purple and black clothing, kind of like a cloak or something, and had short, black hair. At his side lay a golden colored staff.  
  
"Nope, " added the small demon next to him. He had orange hair with a small blue bow to keep it up, small fox feet, blue clothing, and at his side lay many objects like a top, nuts, string, a stone figure, and other knobs and objects, "sometimes I wonder if he hasn't taken too many bonks to the head by demons. I mean, even I'm more mature than that goof-ball!"  
  
"I agree, sometimes I think that too, " Miroku turned to Inuyasha, who hadn't moved at all, "huh, I guess he won't be telling his true feelings for Kagome anytime soon. Sigh I've been trying to convince him to do it now before we complete the jewel. Then Kagome might want to stay home, and not want to come back for a long time."  
  
"Kagome wouldn't really do that, would she?!?!" the little fox child sounded kind of panicky. "I want to see Kagome! She my friend, and I want her to stay!"  
  
"I'm just saying that it's possible, " Miroku turned back to the little fox, "but remember, Shippo, not everything will stay the way it is for long. I mean, once the jewel is complete-"  
  
"Once the jewel is complete, she'll probably go home and forget all about us!" Shippo whined. "But what if it breaks again?"  
  
"Hmm?" Miroku just stared at Shippo, "And who in their right mind would shatter the sacred jewel?"  
  
"Well, Kagome said that before any of us came, a crow demon stole, then swallowed the jewel. Kagome tied the crow's foot to her arrow, and when the foot hit the crow, it was destroyed, but the jewel shattered. So what if it happens again? Kagome won't be here to guide us!"  
  
"Inuyasha could go back and get her!" Miroku said cheerfully, "I mean, one of us would retrieve her, if we could pass through the well, but since we can't, Inuyasha would have to do it!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kagome stared at them. Then to Inuyasha, who still hadn't moved. "I didn't say it that many times, did I? I mean, usually he'd come around by now."  
  
"Maybe your punishment knocked some common sense into him, " Sango said. "He's too thick headed to learn anything from his mistakes, believe me!"  
  
"Hmm, " Miroku fell silent for a few minutes before continuing, "I sense something coming. It's big. Real big."  
  
"Ah!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Wha! What's wrong Kagome!?!?" Shippo jumped from surprise from Kagome's sudden change of volume.  
  
"I sense a sacred jewel fragment coming! But it isn't coming very fast, so it could take a while to come here. But I sense a lot of them!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha's voice came as he lifted his head from the dirt.  
  
"I think so, " Kagome replied.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Who do you think?" Inuyasha clamped one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "It's someone with a lot of shards. And who's the only one we know with that many?"  
  
"Naraku, " Miroku's expression intensified. "I shall end the curse you have given me!"  
  
"I shall avenge my village!" Sango picked up her boomerang.  
  
"I'll avenge Kikyo's death!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, which just transformed into its more powerful form.  
  
"Shippo and I will do our best to help!" Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows.  
  
As the enemy approached, everyone prepared themselves for the assault. Sango quickly changed into her demon-slaying outfit. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had black and red armor, and she had a face mask on.  
  
"He's almost here, " Sango informed through her face mask, "Kirara, transform, than fly me up there to see who else is with him! I see two figures approaching!"  
  
Sango climbed onto the back of Kirara and the cat demon took off.  
  
"There's two?" Kagome repeated. "We might really have a fight on our hands!"  
  
Up in the clouds, Sango looked over there, and as she saw them, she was shocked to see who was there.  
  
"Sango! Who is with Naraku?" Kagome shouted as Kirara landed.  
  
"It's not good, " Sango said, barely able to be heard. She spoke up, "Not only is Naraku with them, but Sesshomaru as well!"  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha turned around. "Why is he still in alliance with Naraku?"  
  
"Who knows?" Miroku stood up. "Look, it could have been worse. Kagura could have been with them, and she's bad."  
  
"You know she is!" Inuyasha shot back at him. "At least, to you she is!"  
  
Gasp Everyone turned to Kagome. "I sense another sacred jewel fragment! 3 of them! But they're coming from the opposite side!"  
  
Everyone whirled around to the sound of wind.   
  
Suddenly a tornado appeared.  
  
"I should have known he would be here!" Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
Out of the tornado came a man with black hair in a ponytail, with wolf fur clothing. He possesses jewel fragments on his right arm and legs.  
  
"So there you are, mutt-face, " replied the man, standing up, "though you weren't the one I sensed. My nose did pick up your scent, but also a chilling scent. Something like Naraku. But it's a shame that Kagura isn't here, I would have great joys in tearing her to pieces with my claws! She destroyed my kin, and now I shall avenge it!"  
  
"You're that stupid wolf!" Inuyasha pretended he didn't here a word he said. "What are you here for? You come to watch me defeat Naraku for you?"  
  
"Why you!" the wolf demon started to charge, but then stopped, for Inuyasha was in position to launch the wind scar technique. "Hmph. I take it that you won't allow me to fight. But you need my help and you know it!"  
  
"As if! If I need your help, I'd ask it, but since I'm not, turn around, shut up, and leave us alone!" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh! Do you think I'd actually obey a worthless dog!" the wolf demon stood up. "You're so weak! Just like a helpless puppy! You'd better not get in my way of defeating Naraku or else-"  
  
"Or else what?" Inuyasha pointed his sword at the wolf demon, "There's only one of us that's defeating Naraku, and you're not one of them! You stupid wolf! I'll show you who's the whimpering mutt!"  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me!" the demon taunted.   
  
"Koga! Inuyasha! Stop fighting!" Kagome shouted. "Yes, you're both strong! But let's try and work together to bring Naraku down! Man! Sometimes you two are so childish, not to mention jealous of one another."  
  
"Hardly!" Inuyasha turned back to Koga, "Alright you stupid wolf! I'll work with you, but only because Kagome says so!"  
  
"Hmph! Obeying a human now are we?" Koga smirked, "You're pathetic! A demon, even a half-breed like yourself, shouldn't obey a human!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, I happen to remember a certain wolf demon that fell in love with Kagome! And would practically do whatever she told him to!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Guh, " Koga started to turn a little red.  
  
"Hah! You're blushing! So, you still do love her? A human?"  
  
"That's none of your business, mutt-face!" Koga shot back at him.  
  
"Hey! There's no time to argue! Naraku's coming! And now he's even closer than before!" Kagome shouted at them.  
  
"You stay out of this you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha appeared to have not heard Kagome.  
  
"I have as good a reason as you do for coming here mutt-face!" Koga also seemed to have not heard Kagome.  
  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga at Koga. "I should have killed you a long time ago! After I defeat Naraku and Sesshomaru, you're next!"  
  
"By the way, who is this Sesshomaru person?" Koga had probably changed the subject to keep Inuyasha's mind off from killing him.  
  
"Grrrr." Inuyasha didn't want to tell this stupid wolf about Sesshomaru. But he continued. "Sesshomaru is my older brother. And we despise each other. Sesshomaru says that his goal in life is to destroy me. He's full demon, and hates everything that isn't full demon. Now he's formed an alliance with Naraku. Naraku has all he needs to destroy us, so Sesshomaru thinks that he can destroy me easier with Naraku's help."  
  
"Keh!" Koga seemed to be glad of this. "Than if this Sesshomaru is even weaker than you, I won't have any trouble defeating him! I have jewel shards, and you're just a half breed! I'm a lot more powerful than you are!"  
  
"This could take a while, " Miroku informed. "in the mean time, Naraku is edging his way towards us all. It won't be long before he finds us and begins the battle, while these two carry on this argument."  
  
"I hope they stop soon!" Sango said. "If they don't, we don't stand a chance against Naraku and Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I agree." Kagome turned towards her friends. "I'm not much of a fighter and neither is Shippo. That leaves only you two, and Miroku doesn't stand a chance against them if Naraku brings his poisonous insects!"  
  
"That's right! I forgot all about those!" Miroku started to sound panicky. "That means I won't be able to fight, and two on one's no fair competition. I hope that we can break them up before Naraku appears."  
  
"I think I have an idea!" Kagome brightened up a bit. "Okay, here's what we do!"  
  
"Ya know what? I think that you're a worthless demon!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well you're only a mere half demon! You insult demons and humans all alike!" Koga insulted.  
  
"Oh yeah you stupid wolf!?!?" Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar.  
  
"Yeah mutt-face!" Koga wasn't going to expect it.  
  
"Then take this!" Inuyasha was about to swing his sword. "This is where you di-"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" a split second later he was lying face down in a hole an inch down. But he immediately stood up, brushing dirt off before continuing. "Kagome!!! What was that for?"  
  
"For being an idiot!" Kagome replied. "Oh, and Koga, Sango has something for you too!"  
  
Koga was about to turn around when a large boomerang came into contact in the back of his head with such force, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh geese! That hurt!" Koga muttered. "That darn slayer! I didn't even sense her because I was so concentrated on that darn mutt!"  
  
"You didn't think I hear that you stupid wolf?" Inuyasha picked his sword back up and placed it in its sheath. "Well, I guess we have to work as a team, but just this once!"   
  
"Keh!" Koga spit. "No problem! But don't get in my way or I'll have to destroy you too!"  
  
"Don't worry, " Inuyasha chuckled, "you're the one who shouldn't get in my way!"  
  
"It seems that our friends have stopped the arguments for now, " Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, " Sango agreed, "but I bet they'll start up again after the battle."  
  
"Yeah, " Miroku agreed, "it's likely that they'll do this stunt again."  
  
"Hmph, " Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, "I can smell Naraku. He's somewhere very close."  
  
"Well done, Inuyasha, " Naraku's dark voice echoed through the clearing they were in.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome screamed, and everyone turned to see Naraku grasped around Kagome, holding on tightly, covering her mouth and keeping a firm grip on her arms.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha went to make a move but Sesshomaru appeared beside Naraku and unsheathed his second sword, Tokijin, and pointed it in front of Kagome's neck. Kagome's eyes enlarged with fright.  
  
"One move and say good-bye to the girl you vowed to protect." threatened the dog demon. "Now, little brother, hand over Tetsusaiga and I'll let this girl live. Refuse, and I will kill this young girl and all of your friends."  
  
"Guh, " Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He needed to save Kagome, but he couldn't give up Tetsusaiga to him. What was he going to do.  
  
"I'm waiting, " Sesshomaru was growing impatient, "I see that you don't know what to do. Then how about this. You and I shall fight. If you win you get the girl and keep Tetsusaiga. But if I win you give me Tetsusaiga and the girl stays with us."  
  
"Fine! I'll fight you! But you'd better keep your word if I win." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Let's do this!" Sesshomaru stepped forward. "This will be an interesting battle."  
  
And hopefully your last, thought Inuyasha.  
  
The battle started with a clash from both swords. Sesshomaru recovered from the blow first and tried to slash Inuyasha in half. Fortunately, Inuyasha jumped straight up and aimed Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.   
  
"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted. But Sesshomaru jumped and Inuyasha's sword made contact with the ground, sending rocks and dirt flying everywhere.   
  
"Foolish half-breed, let me show you how it's done!" Sesshomaru swung his sword at him, Inuyasha dodged by jumping.  
  
While still in the air, Inuyasha said, "Hey Sesshomaru! Is that the best you can do?"  
  
But while saying this, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and used his energy whip that formed out of thin air. It hit Inuyasha with such force that he fell to the ground.  
  
"Dang! Why didn't I see that coming?" Inuyasha muttered as he stood up, holding his right shoulder, which was still clutching Tetsusaiga, for it was bleeding rapidly.  
  
"You're no match for me, little brother, " Sesshomaru then drew his sword again. "This is the day that you die."  
  
"He has much more power than the last time Inuyasha fought him!" Kagome shouted. "How is Inuyasha going to beat him?"  
  
"He has such power!" exclaimed Koga. He possesses much more power than the mutt said. Even more than me with my three jewels. I'm 100% sure that if I fought him, I'd be dead by now.  
  
"I'm not out yet Sesshomaru, " Inuyasha took his hand off his wound, which had finally stopped bleeding. "You're going down!"  
  
"Oh really?" Sesshomaru seemed pretty confident that he'd win. "I beg to differ. Naraku has given me more power than you, we've battled enough times for me to determine your moves before you think of doing them, and look at the scene now. I'm not even sweating, and here you are beginning to breath harder, and I've already given you a painful wound. Though that was supposed to take your arm off. You're pathetic half-breed!"  
  
"You think you've got me beaten, don't you?" Inuyasha stared at him. "Have you forgotten who's beaten you since I first wielded Tetsusaiga? I've beaten you so many times, sometimes it makes me wonder if you've ever been smart enough to think of giving up?"  
  
After that the battle continued to rage on, until both fighters were nearly wiped out.   
  
Sesshomaru charged towards Inuyasha. Holding out his poisonous claws.  
  
There's only one hope left, but it might kill me along with it. But I have no choice. I have to do it, or I'll end up getting killed anyway.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga in front of him. "I still have one more weapon!"  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru still charged. "You know if you use the wind scar, I shall use my energy whip to kill you too!"  
  
"I'll die anyway!" Inuyasha prepared. "So die now! Tetsusaiga!!!"  
  
Inuyasha launched the wind scar attack on Sesshomaru.  
  
"Have it that way!" Sesshomaru launched his energy whip. Before the wind scar hit Sesshomaru, the whip went straight through Inuyasha's neck. A second later, the wind scar hit and there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
After the light cleared, Inuyasha was laying face down in a small puddle of his own blood. Not moving an inch.   
  
"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out to Inuyasha. "Come on, Inuyasha! You can't leave us!"  
  
"Hm, " Koga knew he should have been happy, for his worst enemy was now dead, but he felt sad for his only love to be that way.   
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku came next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, " Miroku began. "Inuyasha did what was necessary to keep us alive. If he hadn't, Sesshomaru would still be alive, and Sesshomaru would have killed him anyway."  
  
"No, there must be a way to bring him back!" Kagome started to cry. But then suddenly brightened. "Ah! I've got it!"  
  
She stood up and ran to where Sesshomaru was last spotted. There lay the two swords, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga.  
  
"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Miroku said.  
  
"What? What's Kagome trying to do?" Shippo asked.  
  
"She's going to use the power of Tenseiga to try and restore Inuyasha back to normal." Miroku explained.  
  
"It just might work!" Kagome unsheathed Tenseiga. She put Inuyasha on her lap and tried to use the power. Miraculously, Inuyasha's body started to glow a light bluish color, then when the light cleared, his shoulder wound had healed, and his new wounds that were bleeding before had vanished. It worked. Kagome brought Inuyasha back to life again.  
  
"You did it Kagome!" Miroku seemed shocked to see this. So did Shippo and Sango. "You brought Inuyasha back to life! You know what? You continue to surprise us all with your spiritual powers. I mean, Tenseiga was meant for Sesshomaru, but you were able to use its full powers. Amazing!"  
  
"Although I think Miroku's taking this a bit too far, I do agree, " Sango chimed in, "although you are human, you do amazing things that we couldn't do at all."  
  
Inuyasha started to regain consciousness.  
  
"Ha! Inuyasha's waking up!" Kagome exclaimed, making sure to wipe her tears away so Inuyasha wouldn't notice that she had been crying.  
  
"Uh, huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome? Miroku? What are you guys doing? What happened to Sesshomaru?"  
  
"You defeated him, " Kagome explained. "And it looks like we won't be seeing him again."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused. Then he looked over and saw the Tokijin. He then looked over and noticed that Kagome still clutched the Tenseiga. "Hey wait! How come I'm still alive? I was supposed to be dead when I used that last attack because Sesshomaru killed me, and why do you have Sesshomaru's Tenseiga in your hands Kagome? Huh?"  
  
"Uh!" Kagome hadn't realized she was still holding onto Tenseiga. She started blushing and didn't know what to say. Until finally, "Uh, it's a long story!"  
  
"Well I can wait!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"At least he's acting his usual self." Sango pointed out.  
  
Suddenly, out of the bushes came a whipping sound. Before anyone knew it, a glowing energy whip came and wrapped around Tenseiga, then a second one came and wound around Tokijin. Then the two mighty swords of power and life retreated to the bushes, and out of it came the nearly destroyed body of none other than Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha couldn't believe that Sesshomaru survived! "What are you doing alive? I killed you!"  
  
"Wrong again. You almost killed me. But I used Tenseiga to block the hits from my body and head. But as you can see, one of my legs are gone, most of my clothing burned, my body severely injured, and the bleeding still rapidly continues. But by using Tenseiga, that young companion of yours brought you back to life with the use of my sword."  
  
Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome for a little bit before fixing his eyes back on Sesshomaru.  
  
"But by using Tenseiga, the sword of life, I shall regenerate my body. I shall come back again, to finish you off. Prepare yourself, worthless half-breed!"   
  
And with that he vanished into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Hey, did anyone notice where Koga and Naraku went off to?" asked Shippo suddenly.  
  
"Hey that's right! What happened to them?" Sango just remembered.  
  
"I bet I know where they went!" Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"Naraku!" Koga had just battled with Naraku, who beat him very easily like he was a bug. Koga was covered with injuries, most were still bleeding.  
  
"Hahahahaha. I see you were no match for me either. The only worthy opponent for me, who is after me for revenge I might add, is Inuyasha. You saw Sesshomaru out there, right? Well I'm 5 times stronger than he is. Inuyasha almost beat me last time we fought, but I've become much stronger since then. Now give him this message. if he ever hopes to defeat me, he needs to train himself. There are only 3 demons more powerful than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, Kagura, and myself. Sure he can beat Kagura a few times, and Sesshomaru, but he doesn't stand a chance against me! Now get out of my sights before I am forced to kill you!"  
  
Koga steadily rose and slowly walked away, stumbling and limping the entire way.  
  
Wow.................that was sort of freaky. I mean, Kagome using Tenseiga? FREAKY!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH! Anyhoo, tell me what ya'll think, okay? And if you all like it, then I'll post more. Or I'll just post it for fun. Or something........LATER!!!- 


End file.
